Eres mi secreto
by starsinmymind
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett, una joven de 17 años, está pasando por una situación que jamás se imaginó vivir. Aún no sabe cómo es que pasó todo aquello y sigue sin poder poner una solución a lo que hace ya medio año comenzó a sentir por esa persona que conoció en el instituto.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Pues como claramente pueden apreciar, este es un nuevo fic, sólo que es algo distinto a los demás, no por los personajes, no por la escritora, sino porque está basado en una situación bastante real, algo que a cualquiera de ustedes podría pesarle. Obviamente la historia está adaptada a los personajes de nuestra serie favorita... y decidí agregar algunas que otras cosillas._**

**_Se supone que esta historia sería un one-shot, pero como se ha extendido un poco, decidí subirlo por capítulos, (serán muy pocos)._**

**_Espero que les guste..._**

* * *

Aún no sé cómo es que ha pasado. En un principio sólo lo veía como una pequeña atracción, nada serio obviamente. Pero desde un tiempo para acá, todo ha cambiado. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, es como si estuviera hechizada o hipnotizada. Y todo gracias a él.

Mi amiga Emma cree que es algo que nos pasa a todas, y aunque he tratado millones de veces de explicarle que no es lo que ella piensa, no lo entiende. Esto es algo que me supera cada día y no sé cómo controlarlo. Me pongo nerviosa cada vez que me mira, y lo sé, es estúpido, ya que él me ve como una adolescente más.

Ahora me encuentro de nuevo aquí, en clase, y me pregunto ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí? ¡No lo entiendo! En ocasiones quisiera ser una chica normal de 17 años que se divierte con sus amigas, habla de chicos como si nada y va a fiestas. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo. No desde que lo conocí a él.

¿Acaso el destino se divierte conmigo? ¿O qué es lo que pasa?

Pero eso no es lo peor. Me encanta ver su sonrisa, ¡Oh, Dios! Esa maldita y encantadora sonrisa que me atrapa cada vez que hace una broma para hacernos reír. Esa es otra cosa que me encanta de él, su sentido del humor. Jamás llega enojado al salón y nos hace disfrutar cada minuto que pasa desde que entra.

Hoy vuelvo a verlo, y no sé qué hacer. Está a unos cuantos metros frente a mí, observándonos con esos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales, en muchas ocasiones han logrado desarmarme cada vez que su mirada se cruza con la mía.

-¿Beckett?... Señorita Beckett... -escucho que me llaman y yo dejo de escribir.

Alzo la mirada y cierro inmediatamente mi diario. ¿Cómo he estado haciéndolo en clase? En serio que soy anormal. Creo que soy la única chica capaz de llevar el diario al instituto y escribir sobre su vida en clases ¡Escribir sobre él, justamente enfrente de él! Estoy loca.

-¿Sí? -trato de no parecer nerviosa, pero no puedo evitarlo, no cuando me mira fijamente. Sólo a mí.

Por cierto, creo no lo había mencionado. La persona de la que he hablado todo este tiempo es mi profesor de literatura, Richard Rodgers, 35 años, divorciado, con una hija pelirroja de 6 años, ¿cómo lo sé? Pues él mismo nos cuenta cosas de su vida en algunas ocasiones. Tal vez para aconsejarnos sobre nuestro futuro, como muchos otros maestros lo hacen.

-¿Puede decirnos que ha estado escribiendo? Supongo que son apuntes de la clase, ¿no es así?

-Mmm... Yo... Eeeh... No -atino a decir- son... cosas personales. Lo siento... No lo vuelvo a hacer -me disculpo, pero él se queda ahí pensando en qué hará conmigo. No es la primera vez que pasa, sólo que anteriormente, no me había llamado la atención. Siento muchísima vergüenza en estos momentos.

-Bien... -dice haciendo una pausa y yo miro a mi amiga. ¡Diablos!, eso es lo que hace cada vez que piensa en algo para nosotros- Pase al frente -me dice y suelto derrotada el aire que había estado reteniendo. No tengo opción. Me lo he ganado.

Me levanto mirando al suelo y avanzo mientras todos mantienen su mirada en mí. Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado. Llego al frente y el profesor me mira.

Bien, ahora estoy esperando a que me diga qué haré. Juego con mis manos, muy nerviosa y lo escucho decir:

-Señorita Beckett, puede decirnos ¿qué es el amor?

¡Ay, Dios! Nos ha estado hablando sobre el amor. Lo extraño es que nadie sabe cómo es que salió a discutir ese tema si estábamos hablando de las obras literarias, tal vez se desvío en algún momento y siguió por ese camino.

-¿El amor? -pregunto no muy convencida de haber escuchado bien.

-Sí, ¿qué es para usted el amor?

No sé qué contestar... ¿Quiere que hable del amor enfrente de él? ¿Cómo rayos lo hago?

Observo a todos mis compañeros y luego lo miro a él. Sin saber cómo, comienzo hablar un poco dudosa de lo que diré, pero no tengo otra salida.

-Bueno... El amor... Es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede existir... Es el que nos motiva a vivir... El que hace que luchemos día con día... Claro... Existen distintos tipos de amor, ya saben... -comienzo a distenderme un poco más y a hablar con fluidez que hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo que estoy haciendo- el amor que sientes hacia tus padres, el amor que sientes hacia tus amigos, hacia tus mascotas, hacia tu casa... Digo, porque hay personas que lo hacen -explico- el que sientes hacia esa persona capaz de sacarte una sonrisa día con día... De la que estás segura que es tu otra mitad, aquella persona que sin saber cómo comienzas a querer hasta el punto en que te da miedo lo que provoca en ti cada vez que la tienes cerca -digo y sin querer miro a mi profesor. ¡Oh, diablos! Espero no haber puesto esa estúpida sonrisa de idiota en la cara como hago cada vez que lo veo- El amor es algo que no se puede controlar... Cuando el corazón elige a alguien no se puede hacer nada... Caes en lo más profundo y no se puede salir tan fácilmente. Si te enamoras, pierdes. Pierdes porque ese sentimiento alimenta tu alma, pero si te hacen daño, también te destroza y caes a un abismo sin ninguna red que pueda sostenerte. En resumen... Aunque ese sentimiento sea hermoso, opino que no debería existir el amor que se llega a experimentar cuando llega la persona que crees la indicada para pasar con ella el resto de tu vida. Lastima demasiado cuando aún no se está preparado para pasar por todo eso, más aún cuando no se está listo si la otra persona no siente lo mismo. Creo que he terminado -digo bajando la mirada y me quedo esperando la respuesta de mi profesor. Todo eso ultimo lo dije mirándolo a los ojos y aún no se por qué lo hice.

-Eso... Es muy cierto... -lo escucho decir y asiento aún con la cabeza agachada- pero... Eres todavía muy joven para pensar eso, ¿no crees?

-Cuando digo algo, es por alguna razón... -lo miro a los ojos y siento un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que se había acercado hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia. Y una de las cosas que me desconcierta es esa manía que tiene de hablarnos de usted y de tú cada vez que quiere.

-Entonces, respetaré tu opinión -me dice y agradezco con la mirada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se aleje de mí. Me siento muy nerviosa cuando lo tengo tan cerca- Puede sentarse -y ahí está de nuevo el usted.

Han pasado dos semanas, y hasta el día de hoy, aquella había sido la última vez que había tenido un dialogo con mi profesor. ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo acercarme a conversar con él, como muchas chicas lo hacen? Aaahg, en ocasiones desearía acercarme y jalar de los cabellos a todas esas rubias sin cerebro para que se alejen de él, no soporto ver cómo sonríe con las otras alumnas. Esto que siento me está matando y no puedo hacer nada, simplemente porque no tengo derecho y tampoco es lo correcto.

Debería existir algún tipo de muro interno que se levante automáticamente cada vez que una persona comience a enamorarse de otra que no debe, para así, poderse proteger.

"Maldita sea, Kate ¿qué te hizo enamorarte de tu profesor?" Cada día me hago esa pregunta y hasta el día de hoy no he podido contestarla. Es que la verdad no se que hizo ese hombre en mí. No sé cómo es que provoca tantas cosas en mí cada vez que lo miro, cada vez que, sin querer, roza mi mano al entregarle algún trabajo. Esto me está superando cada día. Lo odio. Sí, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas por hacer que lo quiera con locura.

-Hasta el lunes, Kate -me dice Emma y yo apenas alcanzo a escucharla gracias a que no dejo de pensar en mi profesor.

-Nos vemos -le contesto mientras camino por la banqueta de la escuela y me doy cuenta de que el causante de mi distracción está por subirse a su auto.

Quisiera simplemente ignorarlo; hacer como si no lo hubiera visto, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, él me mira y sonríe ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Maldita encantadora sonrisa! A veces me gustaría borrársela con un beso.

-No te olvides de estudiar para el examen del lunes -me dice cuando me aproximo a él al avanzar, y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No lo haré -le contesto, tratando de que no se note el nerviosismo en mi voz y sonrió cuando miró a su pequeña hija sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

La verdad es que esa niña es una preciosidad, y muy inteligente para su corta edad. Ya había tenido el gusto de platicar un rato con ella un día que habíamos salido temprano y el profesor me la había encargado mientras iba a la dirección.

-¡Hola, Kate! -me saluda abriendo su manita y yo hago lo mismo.

-Hola, pequeña... ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Aburrida -me contesta y yo suelto una pequeña risilla que hace sonreír al papá.

-¡Vaya! Pues lo bueno es que ya es viernes... Diviértete este fin de semana.

-Claro, igual tú.

-Lo haré -me quedo sin saber que más decir- Bueno... Tengo que irme, hasta el lunes, profe -le digo a él- Cuídate, Lexie -me despido recibiendo un "hasta el lunes" por parte de él y un "igualmente" por parte de la niña y sigo caminando.

No quiero voltear hacia atrás, siento que mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina. Sólo espero que no se note tanto como lo evidencian en muchas caricaturas.

"Camina, Kate. Camina, Kate... No voltees" me digo internamente y a los pocos segundos escucho que gritan mi nombre.

-¡KATE!

Me giro y compruebo que la voz que mis oídos habían escuchado, era la de esa pequeña de cabellos pelirrojos.

-¿Si? -pregunto algo nerviosa sin saber por qué, o tal vez sí. Porque no puedo estar mucho tiempo cerca de mi profesor sin que me afecte.

-¿Te gustaría venir a comer? -me pregunta asomando su cabecita por la ventana y me quedo sin saber qué responder.

* * *

**_¿Qué les parece? Necesitaba compartirlo ya por ciertas razones..._**

**_Gracias siempre por leer algunas de mis historias. Esperaré sus reviews para saber qué opinan. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que deba contestar?

Ninguno de los dos deja de mirarme y yo sigo aquí parada, tratando de hallar una respuesta para decir, pero mi mente está en blanco. Permanezco en silencio observando y tomando mis manos para que dejen de temblar. No sé por qué me vienen estos malditos nervios. Con un simple "no puedo, Alexis" se arreglaría todo. Sin embargo, no sé como dejar salir esas palabras.

-Kate... -vuelve a llamarme la niña y yo reacciono.

-Lo siento, Alexis... No puedo, tengo que ir a casa -oh no, esa cara de cachorro abandonado no puede estar poniéndola justo ahora- pero ¿qué te parece si te invito un helado otro día?

-¡Sí! -exclama ella muy alegre y por un momento casi me da un infarto al ver como casi sale por la ventana al brincar. Afortunadamente ahí estaba su padre, quien logra tranquilizarla un poco.

-No tienes qué hacerlo, Kate -me dice él tal vez pensando en que yo no tenga tiempo suficiente por todos los trabajos que nos dejan en la escuela y siento unas ligeras cosquillas en mi estómago al haberme llamado por ni nombre.

-Nunca está de más distraerse unas cuantas horas, profe -me encojo de hombros y él asiente- ¿El domingo está bien que pase por ella? -diablos, Katherine... ¿En serio estás haciendo esto? ¿Llevaras a pasear a la hija del hombre que te gusta? Estás loca, por Dios... Además, ¿tendrás su dirección?

-Bueno... Si quieres arriesgarte a pasar unas cuantas horas con este pequeño demonio de Tasmania, no pondré objeción -acaricia la cabeza de su hija y yo sonrío levemente- Aquí está la dirección para que pases a buscarla -me dice entregándome una pequeña tarjeta.

¿Por qué entregarme una tarjeta y no escribirme la dirección en una hoja de papel? ¡Ah, claro! Estas tarjetas seguramente son las que le entrega a cada mujer rubia que conoce para poder divertirse un rato, y así, calmar sus hormonas.

"¿En serio piensas eso de tu profesor, Kate? ¿Qué tal si sólo las tiene por su trabajo? Pobre chica, los celos te están carcomiendo" escucho de nuevo esa voz interna que trata de calmarme como cada vez que comienzo a armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-¿A las 3:00p.m. está bien que pase por ella?

-Seguro -me contesta él.

-Bien... Entonces, hasta el domingo -me despido y sigo caminando ahora ya sin que nada ni nadie me detenga.

* * *

-Kate es muy bonita, ¿verdad, papi? -me pregunta mi hija y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando subo al coche.

-¿Q...? ¿Qué dices, calabaza?

-Que si Kate es bonita...

-¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas? Ella es mi alumna, Alexis.

-Pero eso no le quita el que sea linda, ¿no?

-En eso tienes razón -digo sin pensar y mi hija pone cara de traviesa- Hey, deja de pensar lo que sea que estés pensando.

-No estoy pensando nada. Kate me cae bien -me dice y yo la miro con desconfianza.

¿Por qué me habrá preguntado eso sobre ella? ¿Por qué no preguntar si Kate es buena alumna? Cada día mi hija me sorprende con algo nuevo, si no es la escuela, es la familia y si no es la familia, los amigos, pero ahora me sale con esto. Pese a eso, no puedo negar que Kate sea una muchacha muy linda, a demás su forma de ser la hace especial. "Por Dios, Richard ¿qué diablos estás pensando?"

-¿Nos vamos ya? -mi hija me saca de mi ensimismamiento y yo conduzco hasta casa para continuar con la rutina de siempre.

* * *

Bueno, el domingo estuvo muy entretenido teniendo a Alexis corriendo por todos lados. Habíamos ido a una heladería en donde la niña había decidido probar un helado de tres sabores diferentes y yo de uno solo: café. Me encantaba ese sabor, tal vez porque en mi casa nunca me daba tiempo de tomar una taza humeante de esa deliciosa bebida. Después de eso, habíamos ido a jugar al parque y al final, la había invitado a comer unas hamburguesas a un lugar al que me encantaba ir cuando necesitaba pensar.

-¿Estudiaste para el examen?

-Sabes que sí, Emma. A ti no te pregunto porque sé lo que me responderás.

-"Chica, los fines de semana son para divertirse" -decimos las dos al mismo tiempo y después comenzamos a reír.

-A sus lugares todos -escuchamos que el profesor de literatura llega al salón y yo no puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo.

Nuestros ojos se cruzan pero yo hago como si hubiera sido casualidad y de inmediato volteo a mirar a cada uno de mis compañeros.

Sin decir nada, entrega los exámenes y cada quien se pone a contestar el suyo. Yo no puedo. Había estudiado todo el fin de semana hasta antes de ir por Alexis y había seguido repasando por la noche para obtener la mejor calificación, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme.

-Póngase a contestar, señorita Beckett -me dice él y yo alzo la mirada encontrándome con su sonrisa dirigida hacia mí.

¿Cómo demonios me concentro si no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

Miro fijamente el examen que tengo enfrente y contesto con la presión del tiempo logrando terminar antes de que termine la clase, pero como siempre, soy la última. Entrego mi examen estando segura de que al menos sacaré el 90% de las preguntas correctas y salgo del salón sin decir nada.

Los días en la escuela siguen igual que siempre. Yo sigo con mi torpe comportamiento cada vez que veo a mi profesor, y mi amiga Emma aprovecha para molestarme cada vez que me descubre mirándolo. Sin duda lo hace para divertirse. Ella por fin ha entendido que lo que siento hacia nuestro profesor es algo serio, ya que cuando estuve en medio de aquella confesión, unas lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos al mismo tiempo en que me frustraba contándole todo.

Era increíble tener una amiga como ella, pero en ocasiones me daban ganas de agarrarla del pescuezo y darle vueltas.

Pasan los meses y yo sigo enamorándome cada vez más de mi profesor, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente perfecto? ¿Por qué sigue haciéndonos reír en cada clase?

Decido un día ir al salón de música, como muchas otras veces lo hago en descanso; porque sólo ahí consigo relajarme un rato. Tomo una guitarra acústica, y paso mis dedos por las finas cuerdas sintiendo tranquilidad al hacerlo. Me fascina tocar este instrumento porque, al hacerlo, me olvido de todo. Rozo mis dedos en las cuerdas de nylon provocando el primer sonido y sonrío. Acomodo la mano adecuadamente y coloco mis dedos correctamente para tocar las primeras notas y me encanta el acorde. Me siento en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y así es como me dejo llevar una vez más por la música, comenzando a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas.

* * *

"¿Como rayos pude olvidar esas carpetas en la dirección?" Pienso mientras avanzo a gran velocidad por los pasillos del instituto, debido a que ya casi comienzan las clases y yo aún tengo que ir firmar unos papeles.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos esquivando a todos los alumnos que se encuentran afuera de los salones, por estar en receso, y de pronto lo escucho. Aquel sonido proviene del salón de música, sin dudarlo. Llama mi atención, ya que cada vez que yo ando por estos pasillos en horas libres o como ahora mismo: en receso, escucho esa música que me atrapa. Claramente no sé nada de eso, pero al escuchar aquella melodía tocada por alguien, se me eriza la piel completamente. Esa es una forma tan única de tocar aquel instrumento, que cualquiera que lo escuche puede pasar horas hipnotizado por esa música.

Decido acercarme al salón para descubrir quién es aquella persona que durante mucho tiempo he escuchado, y cuando estoy a punto de tocar la perilla para abrir la puerta, el timbre de la escuela suena. Ahora tengo que apurarme si quiero firmar aquellos papeles y llegar a tiempo a clases. Descubrir a la persona del otro lado de la puerta tiene que esperar.

* * *

Salgo del salón de música para dirigirme al mío, observando cómo todos los alumnos de aquella escuela se hacen bola para entrar a clases, y unos segundos más tarde me encuentro con Emma y sonrío divertida al verla en un rincón basándose con un chico de otro grado que no deja de tocarla.

-Hey... Seguro que en anatomía sacas diez -le digo y ella se despide del chico, dándome después un manotazo en el hombro.

-Deja de molestar... Ya quisieras tú hacer lo mismo con Rodg...

-¡Shhh! -consigo taparle la boca antes de que siga hablando- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! -grito en un susurro- ¡No puedes decir nada de eso!

Emma trata de decirme algo, pero como yo aún tengo mi mano sobre su boca, sólo escucho balbuceos. Retiro mi mano lentamente y le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Como se te ocurra decir algo que tenga que ver con esto, te juro que yo misma le cuento a tu madre lo que hiciste cuando supuestamente estabas en mi casa el sábado pasado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Entonces cierra la boca -le digo y nos metemos al salón, y al ser yo la primera, choco con la persona de la que venimos discutiendo. Maldita sea.

¿No se supone que nos toca biología?

Me quedo como estatua mirándolo de cerca y no sé qué hubiera pasado si Emma no me hubiera jalado del brazo para alejarme de él.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, profe -habla mi amiga- ya sabe cómo se ponen los pasillos cuando dan el toque para entrar.

-Pasen -contesta el profesor y yo soy arrastrada por Emma hasta mi asiento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado allí enfrente? -me pregunta Emma luego y yo dejo caer mi rostro encima de mis brazos cruzados sobre la paleta del mesabanco.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¡¿Por qué no reaccionaste allá enfrente, Katherine?! Esto te traerá consecuencias algún día" Sigo regañándome durante el tiempo que estoy en esta posición, hasta que el profesor me ordena pasar al frente a escribir una frase de algún poema que haya leído alguna vez, o uno de alguna canción que me guste, así como se lo ha pedido a mis otros compañeros para hacer una dinámica.

Me levanto un poco temblorosa, pienso unos segundos y luego escribo: "¿Qué puedo hacer si tu mirada se clava en mí? Luego me arranca el alma. No hay adiós, sólo hay entre tú y yo una distancia que nos separa..." Después de eso, me doy cuenta de una cosa: mi profesor no deja de mirarme algo sorprendido. Tal vez sea una tontería mía, o tal vez él sea demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que aquella frase la he escrito por alguna razón importante.

* * *

**_¿Reviews? :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sólo aviso que tiene un poco de contenido para mayores de 18..._**

* * *

-¡Oooh, Dios! Ri-Richard... -apenas puedo decir entre gemidos. Aún no sé cómo hemos llegado hasta esta situación, sólo recuerdo haber ido a visitar a Alexis como ella me lo había pedido, pero al no estar en casa, mi profesor me había invitado a pasar.

Ahora los dos nos encontramos en su cama "¿cómo puede ser esto real? Porque es real, ¿no?" Me pregunto a mi misma y quiero seguir pensando, pero teniéndolo a él sobre mí, embistiendo con firmeza, sin ser brusco, mi mente se desconecta del mundo y sólo puedo sentirlo a él.

Y me gusta. Me gusta cómo me acaricia y cómo se esmera en hacerme sentir cómoda. Me besa con delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que pueda romper y eso me hace estremecer. Y así como puedo sentir la delicadeza de todo, también puedo sentir la pasión al acariciarme en donde más lo necesito y al besar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Me besa una vez más en los labios, y baja, dejando un reguero de besos por todo mi cuello hasta mis pechos, y lo miro. Él está ahí tan perfecto, con su cabello alborotado, regalándome una de sus enloquecedoras sonrisas, siguiendo luego con lo que ha dejado pendiente. Hunde su boca en uno de mis pechos y atrapa uno de mis pezones con sus dientes provocándome un gemido ante el contacto, mientras yo llevo mis manos hasta su cabeza para enredar mis dedos en su cabello, y así, pegarlo más a mí, mientras él hace maravillas con su lengua. ¡Oh, Dios! Esto se siente tan bien. Cierro mis ojos disfrutando de estas sensaciones tan maravillosas que estoy experimentando y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Katherine... -dice mi nombre con una voz gruesa por la excitación y yo apenas lo escucho debido a que estoy envuelta en ese placer que sólo él puede brindarme.

Se desconecta de mí y baja con sus besos dejándolos por todo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi zona íntima. Abre más mis piernas y se hunde en mí, haciéndome delirar de placer. Me estoy volviendo loca. Gimo sin poder contenerme mientras él juega con mi clítoris y me aferro a las sábanas hasta dejar completamente blancos mis nudillos por apretar con fuerza. Muerdo mi labio inferior intentando acallar un nuevo gemido, pero no puedo contenerlo y este sale con mayor fuerza al tiempo que arqueo mi espalda al haber llegado al clímax.

-Richard... -digo con mi respiración entrecortada y me revuelvo entre las sábanas buscándolo, pero él no está conmigo.

Me siento en la cama flexionando mis rodillas y me paso las manos por la cabeza pensando en lo que ha sucedido. Me encuentro sola en mi habitación sudando y con demasiada humedad en mi entrepierna. Todo ha parecido tan real que jamás imaginé que pudiera ser un sueño. Aún puedo sentirlo sobre mi y sus labios sobre mi piel, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Esto se está saliendo control.

Me quedo acostada un rato más recordando el sueño y cuando suena la alarma unos 15 minutos más tarde, indicando que tengo que levantarme, me dirijo al baño y me encierro ahí durante un tiempo prudente hasta que termino de bañarme.

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que he soñado, ¿cómo diablos voy a mirar a la cara a mi profesor sin acordarme de este maldito sueño?

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Kate? Te noto diferente...

-No tengo ganas de hablar, Emma... Por favor no hagas preguntas...

-De acuerdo... Pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea -me dice y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

Diablos, aún no sé cómo me comportaré enfrente de mi profesor de literatura, especialmente hoy. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que soñar aquello justamente hoy me que toca pasar al frente a leer la maldita historia?

Por fin se termina la clase de física y yo puedo sentirme libre de hacer lo que quiera durante los próximos 20 minutos. Decido no ir hoy al salón de música para estar con Emma un rato, y ella me obliga a conocer al amigo de aquel chico con el que me la había encontrado hace varios días. Aun así, debo reconocer que aunque no esté tan mal, a mi no me hace ni un poquito de ilusión conocer a nadie. Yo sólo tengo ojos para aquel maldito atractivo profesor, que sin saberlo, me ha robado el corazón. Ya sé, suena estúpido pero es la verdad. No quiero ser como esas típicas chicas enamoradizas que se la pasan diciendo cursilerías todo el día, pero si esto sigue así, creo que no tardare mucho en ser como ellas.

-Hey, aquí la NASA llamando a Beckett... -irrumpe mi amiga en mis pensamientos, provocando que yo sacuda la cabeza para quitar todos aquellos recuerdos que me vienen a la cabeza.

-Cállate, Bennett...

-Shhh, sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido.

-Entonces tú tampoco me llames por el mío.

-Pero a ti no te molesta que te diga Beckett.

-Pero sí enfrente de... Aaahg, llámame como quieras, yo me voy -le digo pero ella me sostiene del brazo- Por favor, Emma... Lo que quiero ahora es estar sola, necesito relajarme un rato.

-Hoy toca leer en clase de literatura.

-Por eso mismo... Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Claro.

Después de eso, Emma me suelta y yo me alejo de ella y de los otros dos chicos que están en el pasillo para dirigirme al salón de música. Llego ahí con la intención de sólo estar en silencio pero cuando veo la guitarra no puedo resistirme. Ya me he pasado 13 minutos con Emma, ahora sólo toca relajarme durante unos 5, ya que los otros 2 los he hecho de camino.

"Bien, tengo 5 minutos. Me alcanzan perfecto para tocar una canción. ¿Canto también? Nooo, eso lo dejo para después, hoy sólo tocaré"

Pasados esos minutos, escucho el timbre y tengo que apresurarme si no quiero llegar tarde a clase. De nuevo me toca literatura enseguida de receso, sólo que esta vez, procuro no chocar con el profesor al entrar.

Emma ya está adentro del salón y se burla de mi cuando me ve pidiendo permiso al profesor Rodgers para entrar, provocando que me den ganas de hacerle una seña con mi dedo, pero tengo que contenerme si no quiero un buen regaño por parte de él.

-Bien... Hoy comenzaremos de nuevo con la lectura de sus historias. ¿Algún valiente que quiera pasar? ¿O lo hacemos por lista?

-¡Kate quiere pasar, profe! -dice Emma y yo volteo a mirarla con cara de espanto.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es verdad...

-Oh, vamos, no seas tímida... En receso me dijiste que querías ser la primera.

-Yo te mato -le susurro a ella cubriéndome la boca con un libro para que el profesor no me vea.

-Beckett... -me llama él y miro con los ojos muy abiertos cómo estira su brazo indicando que pase al frente.

Me levanto del asiento diciéndole un montón palabrotas a mi amiga por lo bajo y cuando me sitúo enfrente de todos, miro al profesor.

-¿Por qué en lugar de ponernos a leer estas tonterías que escribimos, no los revisa como los otros maestros? -le pregunto con un poco de valor.

-Porque me gusta escucharlos, descubrir la imaginación que tienen al inventar una historia, y a demás, porque también evaluaré la capacidad que tienen para leer.

"Genial, Kate. ¿No pudiste cerrar la boca?"

-Bien... Ahora, léanos su historia -me dice y yo a duras penas abro la carpeta donde tengo las hojas impresas con la historia que inventé.

-¿Y si mejor pasa alguien más? ¿Qué tal Emma? Por decir tantas mentiras -le digo a mi profesor ya que no soy capaz de leer lo que tengo en mis manos.

-Katherine, ya estás aquí... Comienza tú -me tutea, tal vez para tratar de hacer que me relaje un poco, pero sólo consigue que me ponga más nerviosa al acordarme del sueño que tuve en donde estábamos en su cama y me llamaba por mi nombre.

Sacudo la cabeza para sacarme eso de la mente y miro las hojas en la carpeta con miles de letras escritas.

-_"Pequeña mariposa"_ -digo el título y comienzo a leer con temor- _El día comenzaba como todos los anteriores desde que Vera había llegado a ese lugar. La joven de tan sólo 19 años había perdido la esperanza de recuperarse de aquella maldita enfermedad que cada día consumía su vida y su alma. Muchos médicos habían dicho que contra aquello ya no se podía hacer nada, aquel cáncer estaba ya en su etapa terminal sin dejar una mínima esperanza a la familia de recuperación para su hija. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que su hija, aquellos últimos días de vida, los pasaba muy feliz, ya que una persona en aquel hospital conseguía sacarle siempre una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que con aquello, había provocado que la joven se enamorara en secreto..._ -paro de leer ahí, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y después sigo- _Era su oncólogo médico Joe. Aquel joven médico de 34 años que con su sentido del humor y cariño hacia sus pacientes, se había robado, sin imaginar, el corazón de Vera..._ -sigo leyendo durante los siguientes 15 minutos sintiendo unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras en mis ojos al llegar a la trama, odiándome por tener que ponerme sentimental en esos momentos.

"Vamos, Katherine. Ésta sólo es una estúpida historia inventada por ti para pasar la materia, ¿por qué diablos te pones a llorar? ¡Es una maldita historia sin importancia, Dios! No seas idiota y termina de leer esto pronto para que te puedas sentar"

-_...Y fue cuando, días después, Joe descubrió un pequeño sobre en su escritorio al comenzar un nuevo duro día de trabajo. Nada era lo mismo para él, después de tener que decir adiós a algún paciente al que le tocaba partir. Pese a eso, sonreía al saber que cada uno de ellos se iba con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y un agradecimiento hacia él por lo que lograba hacer en sus últimos días de vida. Para Joe no había nada más hermoso que recibir un "gracias" de sus pacientes con toda sinceridad. Por desgracia, el día que a Vera le había tocado marcharse, él no había podido llegar a tiempo para estrechar su mano y despedirse como lo hacía con cada uno de sus pacientes. Seguía sintiéndose muy mal por eso aun después de haber pasado varios días. Sonrió tristemente al recordar aquellos momentos que pasaron el día anterior a su muerte y tomó el sobre leyendo un enorme "GRACIAS" en él. Sacó la carta que había adentro y comenzó a leerla. _

_"Gracias. Gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas de la vida por las que una persona puede ser feliz. Gracias por cada uno de esos momentos que pude disfrutar junto a usted sonriendo sin tener que preocuparme de nada. Gracias por lo que logró hacer cada vez que entraba por la puerta de mi habitación para visitarme como acostumbraba, y así brindarme unas pocas horas de alegría, ya que eran esas simples horas las que me bastaban para sonreír como idiota durante resto del día. Por todo eso y mucho más, es que le doy las gracias, y siento no habérselo dicho antes en persona, pero es que jamás me atreví. Si está leyendo esta carta es porque seguramente ya no estoy entre ustedes. Me tocó partir sin atreverme jamás a decirle lo que sentía. Sin decirle lo que lograba con tan sólo regalarme una de sus sonrisas o contarme esos chistes malísimos que me encantaba escuchar -Joe sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- Ahora después de todo, se que siempre fui una cobarde, o tal vez no. Si no lo dije antes fue tal vez porque me di cuenta de que aunque confesara mis sentimientos, de nada iba a servir. Usted era algunos años mayor que yo (no se moleste por eso, sigue siendo atractivo) y aparte de todo yo era su paciente. Pero la vida sigue, hay que aprovecharla al máximo como si fuera el último de día de nuestras vidas. Estoy segura de que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, así que por esa razón no diré adiós... Gracias nuevamente por hacer mis últimos días los más felices que pude haber soñado. Y por favor recuerde que... Aun en los peores días, es posible ser feliz._

_Hasta siempre. Vera._

_P.D.: Le faltó revisar la esquina del sobre."_

_Joe terminó de leer la carta y tomó nuevamente el sobre para descubrir qué es lo que había ahí adentro, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que ella le había dejado. Se trataba de un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de mariposa en color azul y detalles plateados que Vera lucía en su cuello siempre. Un día ella le había contado que las mariposas eran su animal favorito y que si hubiera sido uno, le habría encantado ser una de ellas, ya que las mariposas podían volar libremente por el mundo sin tener grandes preocupaciones como los humanos._

_-Hasta siempre, Vera -musitó Joe con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas._

Termino de leer mi historia sin poder evitar que aquellas lágrimas salgan, y las limpio cuando resbalan por mis mejillas al igual que uno de mis protagonistas. Mantengo la cabeza agachada hasta que, un momento después, decido mirar a mi profesor y a mis compañeros al percatarme de que todos están silencio. "Sí, seguramente se quedaron dormidos mientras leía" pienso, pero eso no es con lo que me encuentro al mirarlos.

Todos en el salón tienen sus ojos brillosos por unas cuantas lágrimas que retienen. Cierro la carpeta con el montón de hojas dentro de ella y la dejo sobre el escritorio pasando por un lado del profesor, escuchando cómo aclara su garganta, y es entonces cuando decido irme a sentar.

Me siento un poco frustrada al percibir todo el silencio del salón. Es raro cuando el grupo entero esta así. Creo que sólo se callan todos cuando llega el director a hacer algún anuncio. Me siento en el mesabanco y unos segundos después escucho a un compañero golpear las palmas de sus manos para formar un aplauso hasta conseguir que todos en el salón hagan lo mismo que él.

Siento mis mejillas arder cuando comienzan a gritar todo tipo de cosas y hasta hacer chiflidos que nunca creí que serían para mí.

Sonrío tímidamente y después miro a mi profesor quien aún sigue con los ojos nublados, aplaudiendo junto con los demás.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal ha quedado el capítulo para haberlo terminado hoy mismo a las 3:00a.m.?_**

**_Me quedé despierta hasta tarde y decidí ponerme a escribir pensando en que no saldrían demasiadas palabras de mi mente, pero al parecer me equivoqué... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_¿Me dejan sus reviews? :$_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sigo recordando aquel día en el que leí mi "estúpida" historia para pasar la materia, fijándome en cada detalle como si de una película en cámara lenta se tratara. Y en este momento me doy cuenta de que me gusta mucho la escritura. Tal vez no sea a lo que me dedique toda mi vida; tal vez no estudie filosofía o literatura para ampliar mi vocabulario y poder escribir mejor, pero sí estoy segura de que a partir de ahora me lo tomaré como un pasatiempo.

Crear historias me ayuda a sobrellevar los problemas que se me presentan en algunas ocasiones. Con las historias que creo, puedo desconectarme del mundo para así olvidarme de todo y no tener que estar a cada rato preocupada de lo que sucede todos los días.

Lo sé, tal vez sea muy aburrido para algunas personas como me lo han dicho, pero eso a mí no me importa. Cada día descubro que mi cerebro inventa cosas alocadas para redactarlas sobre una hoja de papel o sobre mi computadora como en muchas ocasiones lo hago.

Ahora me encuentro en la escuela, tenemos hora libre y Emma no deja de parlotear cosas sobre lo que comprará para el día de la graduación. Sí, ha pasando tan rápido el tiempo, que justamente en dos semanas nos graduamos.

Yo por un lado estoy muy feliz de terminar el instituto, pero a la vez quisiera quedarme aquí por un tiempo más. Me alegra el por fin tener que llegar hasta la universidad pero eso implica que no pueda ver más a mis amigos, ni a las personas que me gusta ver todos los días, y sí, con "personas" sólo me refiero a mi profesor de literatura. Esto me superó sin haber podido ponerle un alto y la verdad no se qué haré el día de la graduación.

Tengo entendido que él y algunos maestros junto con el director estarán pendientes de todo el arreglo y supervisión de lo que ocurra en la fiesta que haremos aquí mismo.

Y bien, sigo escuchando a Emma hasta que por fin me animo a interrumpirla, ganándome una mirada recriminatoria por parte de ella, al decirle que yo compraré nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no comprarás nada?!

-Pues no. No necesito nada...

-¿Pero entonces? ¿te vas a venir desnuda? ¿O qué? -me pregunta y yo suelto una carcajada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Mi tía Theresa me regaló un vestido hermoso color crema el miércoles cuando vino a visitarnos y es el que usaré.

-Oh, por favor dime que no es de los que usan las monjas...

-Me encantaría decirte que sí sólo para molestar, pero no...

-¿Tiene escote?

-Un poco... Ni tan grande ni tan chico.

-Bien... -dice ella alzando ambas cejas y yo me cubro la cara con una mano negando a la vez.

-No tienes remedio...

* * *

Esta vez se me hizo que los días pasaron lentamente hasta cumplirse las dos semanas y encontrarnos por fin en nuestro gran esperado día de graduación.

La escuela luce fabulosa con la decoración que han elegido muchos. Los globos en tonos blanco, beige y café combinan con todo lo que hay aquí. Hay carteles con brillantina, algunas con plateada y otras con dorada, que pegadas en las paredes y con la las luces encendidas se ven espectaculares.

Después de habernos tomado la foto del recuerdo y recibir nuestros diplomas junto con el certificado, comenzamos la fiesta haciendo un gran alboroto por todas partes.

Emma, quien luce algo atrevida pero a la vez coqueta con su vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, que le llega a la mitad del muslo, y con un pronunciado escote, no deja de ligar con algunos chicos como es típico en ella. Si eso la hace feliz, yo no haré nada para arruinar su último día de fiesta, claro del instituto, porque seguramente irá a muchas más después de salir.

Yo mientras tanto, sólo tomo un vaso de refresco mientras recargo mi espalda a la pared para descansar un rato, después de todo, no estoy tan acostumbrada a usar tacón alto y al haber bailado por más de una hora ya me dolían los pies. Pese a eso, sé que estando parada no voy a descansar mucho, así que aviso a Emma que iré un rato a sentarme, pero por alguna razón en lugar de ir hacia una mesa salgo de la gran sala en donde hacen la fiesta y recorro los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llego a uno de mis salones favoritos. Sí, el salón de música.

Vaya, iba a extrañar muchísimo estar dentro de este salón. Tomo una silla de las muchas que están ahí para no sentarme esta vez en el piso, y la coloco por un lado del piano que había al frente.

Observo con detenimiento cada uno de los instrumentos que están ahí y sonrío al ver mi guitarra, bueno, no exactamente mía, pero la quiero como si lo fuera. Me levanto para ir por ella y vuelvo a sentarme.

"Hey, ¿qué te parecería tocar una última canción antes de irnos?" escucho aquella voz en mi mente y sonrío sabiendo que tal vez estoy loca, pero aún así asiento como si hubiera sido una persona la que me hubiera hablado. "¡Espera!... También con voz. Tienes que cantar, Katherine, por ser tu último día aquí"

* * *

Me había dirigido al salón donde teníamos todo lo necesario para la fiesta que estábamos dando en el instituto, al necesitar dos nuevas bolsas de vasos desechables, y al regresar unos minutos más tarde por aquel pasillo, escucho de nuevo aquella música tocada por esa persona misteriosa.

Los vasos ahora sí que podían esperar y ningún timbre iba a interrumpir para entrar a clases, así que tomo la decisión de acercarme, dándome cuenta de que aquella canción tocada era una de mis favoritas.

Sonrío al recordar aquella vez que la había escuchado por primera vez, hace algunos años, al conocer a una pequeña niña en un parque que no dejaba de tararearla.

Entonces me acerco y al poner mi mano sobre la perilla para abrir la puerta siento algo extraño.

* * *

-Oh no I cannot get you... -canto el último verso, con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, sin darme cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta hasta que lo escucho hablar.

-Así que eras tú todo este tiempo... -dice aquella persona y me paralizo enseguida sin imaginar que alguien podía haberme estado escuchando.

Me quedo un momento con la miraba baja sin quitar de mi vista la guitarra que tengo entre mis manos, hasta que siento que no soy capaz de retener las lágrimas que tengo acumuladas en mis ojos y decido limpiarlas con rapidez cuando éstas caen por mis mejillas.

Me levanto enseguida y coloco la guitarra sobre el piano para mirar al profesor Rodgers, quien sigue ahí parado con su traje elegante, que por cierto le queda bastante bien.

-Yo... No sabía que... Creí que estaba sola... -digo algo nerviosa y observo que me él mira con ternura pero no sé por qué.

-¿Te sientes bien? -dice acercándose a mí y yo asiento- entonces ¿por qué las lágrimas?

-No lo sé... ¿Melancolía? -digo y el sonríe- tal vez sean de alegría, tal vez de tristeza -me encojo de hombros y él sigue ahí sin moverse mientras yo trato de que no me tiemblen las piernas ni que me falle la voz.

-¿Por qué tristeza?

"Oh, por favor no pregunte, no quiero ponerme a llorar enfrente de nadie"

-Mmm... Porque dejaré de ver a las personas a las que estoy acostumbrada.

-Oh -veo que frunce sus labios y consigue hacerme sonreír un poco.

-Sí, pero... Desde el principio tuve que hacerme a la idea de que esto pasaría algún día, y ahora que por fin ha llegado, no sé cómo sobrellevarlo. Es todo tan raro.

-Te entiendo, yo también pase por eso alguna vez.

-Tal vez, pero no creo que haya pasado por lo mismo que yo... -digo sin pensar hasta que él pregunta por ello y yo me arrepiento en ese mismo instante de haber abierto la boca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, no se preocupe...

-Katherine... Sabes que más que un maestro siempre les dije que podían verme como un amigo...

-Claro, pero... Es que no es tan sencillo.

-¿Me contarás? ¿O no?

-Lo siento, es que... No puedo -le digo y agacho la cabeza para mirar nerviosamente mis manos entrelazadas.

-De acuerdo... Pero entonces, ¿ahora qué harás?

-¿Sobre qué?

-No sé... Sobre tus estudios, tu vida... Tus sentimientos -se encoje de hombros.

-Pasaré las vacaciones aquí y después me iré a California a estudiar.

-Eso suena bien...

-No tanto -digo y veo que pone una mirada desconcertada- Extrañaré mucho a una persona -me atrevo a decir.

-Un chico... -sonríe cómplice y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

No sé cómo es que estoy teniendo una conversación con el profesor de quien estoy enamorada y tampoco sé por qué él trata de sacarme la sopa a su forma, así que decido seguirle la corriente. Al fin y al cabo ésta será la última vez que lo vea.

-Hmmm... ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que es un chico? -pregunto con unas nuevas lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos.

-¿No lo es? -pregunta y yo me encojo de hombros- ya veo lo que tratas de hacer, me quieres tener aquí de adivino.

-Tal vez -sonrío y siento que mi corazón se altera un poco al escuchar una carcajada suya.

Dios, ¿por qué tengo que sufrir tanto con este hombre? Ya no sé qué hacer. Siento que en cualquier momento él tendrá poder sobre mí y terminaré confesándole todo.

-¿Por qué mejor no hacemos otra cosa? Tú me cantas algo que te guste... Y después yo te dejo disfrutar lo que queda de la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué?! No... Mejor le doy pistas y usted adivina... -no puede ser, se ha salido con la suya.

-Está bien.

-Bueno... Mmm... Él es alto. Muy atractivo... Tiene unos ojos preciosos que consiguen que me fallen las piernas cuando me mira -siento un escalofrío- creo que ama ponerme de los nervios y tiene un gran sentido de humor.

-Vaya, esa es difícil... Veamos... Será acaso ¿Alex? -yo niego- ¿Jacob? -vuelvo a negar- ¿Chris? ¿Michael? ¿Joel? ¿Franco? ¿Leo? -niego en todas sonriendo, sabiendo que jamás adivinara y entonces él se acerca más a mí, haciendo que yo tenga que retroceder.

-Jamás adivinaré, está muy difícil, además ¿cuántos muchachos debe haber en esta escuela?

-Bueno... yo jamás dije que fuera un muchacho.

-No haga que me de un infarto, señorita Beckett... Le recuerdo que soy su maestro.

-Bueno, técnicamente ya no lo es... -sonrío y él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Entonces no es un muchacho? -yo niego- ¡Caray!

-Hagamos algo... Si usted cierra los ojos, yo le doy una nueva pista que no fallará... -digo con los ojos muy nublados por las lágrimas que se me siguen acumulando y el acepta.

Diablos, no sé cómo rayos me atrevo a decir esto, tal vez sea porque así podría salir por la puerta sin que él se dé cuenta o, tal vez porque sólo así podría hacer algo que siempre he querido.

-No vale hacer trampa -le digo y el niega con los ojos cerrados llenándome de ternura al hacer aquel gesto- Está bien... La pista... Es la siguiente...

Me acerco lentamente a él, teniendo una gran ayuda por los tacones que llevo y entonces de la forma más delicada posible tomo su rostro entre mis manos y junto mis labios con los suyos.

En este momento seguramente él debe estar pensando lo peor de mí. Sin embargo, yo sigo ahí. Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por un momento haciendo que las lágrimas que antes estaban en mis ojos resbalen por mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

Él no se mueve para nada. Es como si mi ex-profesor estuviera en shock. Decido separarme despacio mirando sus ojos azules que se han abierto justo después de haberme alejado y me disculpo susurrando un "lo siento" para después salir corriendo y no regresar, sabiendo que nunca más volveré a verlo.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal ha quedado esto? Se supone que este sería el final definitivo, pero hace algunos días se me ocurrió algo nuevo, así que ustedes pueden decidir... ¿Quieren que termine de esta forma? ¿O agrego un último capítulo? (Las cosas no cambiarían mucho, pero algo sucedería por ahí)._**

**_Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí... Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué piensan._**


	5. Chapter 5

Me encuentro en mi recámara terminando de empacar todas mis cosas recordando los momentos vividos con mis amigos y suspiro al saber que tal vez no vuelva por aquí en mucho tiempo. Por más que me ilusione ir a Stanford no dejo de pensar en lo que hubiera sido de haber decidido estudiar aquí en Nueva York.

Me limpio unas lágrimas traicioneras que resbalan por mis mejillas y me siento en la cama cuando recuerdos del instituto vienen a mi cabeza, haciendo que ría y llore. Pero hay uno de ellos que consigue estremecerme, aquel de ese día en donde enfrente de todo el salón casi ocurre algo entre el profesor Rodgers y yo.

Aquel día no recuerdo muy bien qué era lo que estábamos haciendo en el salón de clases, pero una señora había mandado a llamar a mi profesor, ex-profesor quiero decir, y éste había salido para hablar con ella.

Como era muy común en los salones, cada vez que el profesor salía de éste, los alumnos armaban un tremendo alboroto adentro, y esa vez no había sido la excepción. Algunos compañeros se habían levantado arrojando papeles hechos bolita y otros arrojando mochilas por todos lados. Sí, lo sé, ese salón lo que menos parecía era de último grado.

En fin, a lo que voy es que unos segundos después a un compañero completamente estúpido se le había ocurrido la maldita idea de arrojar su mochila hacia donde estaba yo, pero por suerte no me había dado. Aquel objeto estuvo a casi nada de haberme golpeado la cabeza pero por fortuna mis reflejos hicieron un buen trabajo y me ayudaron a levantarme inmediatamente.

En aquel momento el lugar más seguro para estar era al frente del grupo, allí en donde se encontraba la mesa del profesor, así que decidí acercarme al lugar en donde otros compañeros también se estaban refugiado de los golpes, poniéndome de espaldas a la puerta y fue entonces cuando Stacy se acercó a mí, diciéndome que viera una foto en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Yo no hablaba mucho con ella ya que Stacy era una de esas chicas locas que se atrevían a hacer cualquier cosa sin importar que le afectara a los demás. En pocas palabras, era algo como Emma, pero el décuplo de veces peor.

-Hey, Becks ¿qué te parece este chico?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te parece guapo? -preguntó esa vez y yo fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué diablos quería que le contestara yo eso? -Anda, no te hagas la moja y saca tu lado más zorra por un momento -me dijo y negué con la cabeza.

-Estás loca... -le dije y ahí ocurrió todo.

Después de haberle dicho eso me había alejado abruptamente hacia atrás, girando, sin darme cuenta de que el profesor ya había entrado y se había detenido a unos pocos pasos detrás de mí, para observar lo que hacíamos. Fue entonces cuando solté un pequeño grito, pero no por el susto, sino más que nada por la sorpresa de casi haber chocado con él quedando nuestros rostros muy juntos.

Cubrí mi boca con una mano y él no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Al muy... Gracioso le daba risa lo que había provocado, y ¿cómo no? Si esa era su forma de divertirse con nosotros aparte de hacernos reír con sus comentarios anormales, y yo, por supuesto, no podía hacer nada. Esa vez me había tocado el susto a mí, pero de una forma diferente a como se lo hacía a los demás, ¿por qué diablos ponerse detrás de mí y provocarme un ligero infarto?

Observé a Emma mientras todos nos sentábamos y ésta no podía reprimir la risa al haberme visto. Entrecerré los ojos y cuando me senté en mi lugar sentí que todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

"¡Gracias, profesor Rodgers, por provocar la liberación de adrenalina en mi cuerpo!" Había pensado ese día.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y me levanto de la cama para comenzar a subir mis cosas a la camioneta mientras no dejo de sonreír melancólica al seguir recordando al profesor Rodgers.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él, esto es una tortura. Un rato después, me dirijo nuestro vehículo con la última caja entre mis manos y avanzo sosteniéndola fuertemente ya que pesa un poco más de lo parece y entonces veo un auto muy familiar estacionarse al otro lado de calle. ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Me quedo parada en la calle al costado de la camioneta y lo veo bajar de su coche para caminar hacia mí. ¡No, no, no! De nuevo vuelven a aparecer esas estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago y se apodera de mí un gran nerviosismo que me hace temblar.

-Hola -dice cuando llega hasta mí y yo no sé cómo contestar- déjame ayudarte con eso -me quita la caja y la mete en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? -pregunto cuando por fin encuentro mi voz y no puedo evitar dejar ir un suspiro.

-Vengo a... Entregarte esto -me muestra una pulsera que creía haber perdido, y ahora que él me la entrega, recuerdo que se la había prestado a Alexis cuando habíamos salido juntas hace algunos meses.

-Gracias... Pero... ¿Cómo supo dónde vivo?

-Me encontré a Emma hace unos días y la convencí de que me diera tu dirección, diciéndole que tenía que entregarte algo que te pertenecía.

-Oh, Emma... -asiento con la cabeza- Profesor, yo... -estoy muy nerviosa y de pronto recuerdo el beso que le había robado, haciendo mis mejillas comiencen a arder- Siento lo que pasó el día de la graduación -me disculpo nuevamente y siento que unas lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos- Jamás debí hacer eso...

-No digas nada... No te disculpes, Kate -me dice acercándose y yo retrocedo un poco chocando mi espalda con el lateral de la camioneta.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y puedo apreciar algo diferente en ellos, pero ¿qué puede ser aquello?

-¿Por qué tiemblas? -me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No debería estar aquí, se suponía que aquel día sería el último en que nos veríamos.

-Bueno, se suponía... ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?

-Porque no podía estar más tiempo ahí... Yo... No podía estar cerca de usted. Era mi profesor -mi voz tiembla al decir aquello.

-Desde aquel momento había dejado de serlo, tú misma lo dijiste, ya no soy más tu profesor, Katherine, sólo soy una persona más en este mundo con sentimientos que jamás debió experimentar.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Kate... No sé qué fue lo que me hiciste, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. No puedo olvidar aquel beso que me diste. No puedo dejar que te vayas... -dice acercándose más y yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no puedo creer que esté diciéndome eso.

Trato de alejarme más si es posible, pero me es inútil, la camioneta está justo detrás de mí impidiendo que retroceda. Siento en mi cuerpo algo que jamás había experimentado y entonces él termina pegado a mí, mientras yo no dejo de temblar. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y limpia mis lágrimas cuando éstas salen de mis ojos al parpadear. Sonríe levemente y sin decir nada termina con la distancia que nos separa juntando nuestros labios.

Cierro mis ojos ante el contacto y nuevas lágrimas salen de ellos sin parar. Esta vez es él quien me está besando. Lo siento de una forma delicada y unos segundos después él roza mis labios con su lengua obligándome a abrirlos, y lo hago, brindándole completamente el acceso a mi boca.

Llevo mis manos hasta sus brazos y estos suben lentamente hasta tomarlo por la nuca. Él cambia sus manos de lugar y sujeta mi cabeza con una, mientras que con la otra me toma de la cintura para apretarme más a él, separándome de la camioneta. Busca mi lengua y cuando éstas se juntan comienzan un baile sensual provocando en mí miles de sensaciones maravillosas.

Suspiro entre sus labios mientras enredo mis dedos en su cabello y correspondo al beso con más ímpetu, sintiendo que él avanza nuevamente, haciendo que vuelva a chocar con la camioneta y se separa de mí un momento para mirarme.

-No te vayas, Kate... -me dice casi en un susurro y yo siento mi corazón encogerse ante esa petición, negando después con mi cabeza.

-No puedo quedarme -muerdo mi labio inferior sin saber lo que ese gesto provoca en él y después él me acaricia el labio cuando lo dejo libre.

Se acerca otra vez a mí y deja cortos besos sobre mis labios que después se vuelven más alargados, convirtiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión. Gimo sin quererlo y después siento que la temperatura sube al estar acorralada entre la camioneta y él. Ni siquiera soy consciente de si hay más personas ahí que puedan estar observando, pero por una vez en mi vida eso no me importa.

Bajo la intensidad del beso hasta que comienza casi a desaparecer y entonces dejo pequeños besos por su mandíbula, apartando mis manos de su cabeza.

-Profesor debe irse... Usted no puede estar aquí.

-No soy tu profesor... No me llames de esa forma...

-Rodgers váyase ahora... -le digo con lágrimas en los ojos y llevo mi mano hacia mi boca cuando él retrocede un paso.

-¿Seguirás hablándome de usted, después de esto? -nos señala refriéndose al beso y yo bajo la mirada.

-Vete... Por favor vete ya... -le digo cuando siento una caricia suya sobre mi mejilla y entonces lo miro, él tiene lágrimas en los ojos al igual que yo. Niega con la cabeza sin querer dejarme ir y me abraza hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

-Kate... Kate -mi madre mueve una mano frente a mi rostro y de esa forma consigue hacer que vuelva al mundo real. La observo, dándome cuenta de que todo lo he imaginado y tras esa desilusión salimos los tres juntos de la casa. Observo hacia la calle en donde se supone que debía aparecer el auto del profesor Rodgers y pongo una mirada triste sabiendo que él no vendrá. Subo a la camioneta y de esa forma ponemos rumbo hacia el aeropuerto dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos.

* * *

Me acerco a la puerta de aquella casa con la firme idea de devolver aquel accesorio, pero aunque toco por más de cinco minutos nadie abre.

-Disculpe, señor... -escucho a una señora de la casa de al lado dirigirse hacia mi- ¿Busca a los Beckett?

-Así es.

-Oh, no los encontrará. Ellos salieron hace media hora. Al parecer Kate se muda a California para estudiar allá.

-No sabía que se iba hoy... Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Observo que la señora se mete a su casa pero yo me quedo ahí, viendo aquella pulsera con un dije en forma de infinito y sonrío al estar seguro de una cosa: El destino hará que nos encontremos de nuevo, algún día.

-Hasta siempre, Kate.

* * *

**_He aquí el final. Gracias por haber recibido esta historia con tanto cariño, por haber llegado hasta aquí y por su puesto por haber dejado siempre una review, un tweet o un whatsapp. No habrá epílogo esta vez, al menos no por ahora, si ocurre algo interesante con el tiempo, tal vez me anime a ponerle uno. _**

**_Nuevamente gracias, gracias, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Nos vemos pronto con nuevas historias! (:_**


End file.
